Meetings And Counsel: Drabbling CoE's Aftermath
by Wayfarer
Summary: FULL TITLE: Meetings and Counsel: Drabbling the Aftermath of the Council of Elrond. The CoE brings many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This series fills some of the gaps left for us to ponder. Chronology random.
1. Ally: Boromir, Gandalf

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Ally  
.**

**Summary****  
**_A day, maybe two, after the Council. Boromir seeks out Gandalf.  
.  
._

'Hail, Mithrandir.'

Gandalf turned. A Man stood by the pillar, tall and proud. 'Hail, Captain of Gondor.'

'May I request your guidance while we abide Master Elrond's counsel?'

A bushy brow raised as Gandalf wondered at his sudden humility.

'Waste not the resources on hand.' Boromir's gaze shifted. 'In the Wanderer's words truth may be found, though not all welcome their wisdom, and not many have the patience to find it.' He gestured, taking in Imladris. 'I am,' he announced, ' in need of both.' He waited, prideful, yet stiffly also, as Gandalf eyed him.

At last, he said, 'Come.'

* * *

**About The Series**

**Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.)

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until _Avallon_goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	2. Bidden: Gandalf, Legolas

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Bidden  
.**

**Summary****  
**_Immediately after the Council, Gandalf finds Legolas.  
__.  
._

At the council's end, Gandalf found Legolas. 'How fares the Woodland realm?'

'Shadows stirring, trees slumbering,' Legolas said. '---- As it always has.'

Gandalf considered him. 'What are Thranduil's orders?' He guided Legolas toward the Hall.

'My errand is twofold, Mithrandir,' said Legolas. '"Give what aid you can," my father bad me.'

Nodding, Gandalf said, 'Thranduil is wise. Yet, the counsel of Elrond must needs be heard ere any decisions are made. I fear you may have to abide the ponderings of the Wise.' Legolas frowned. He smiled, 'Be glad, for maybe you need not endure a winter Hithaeglir crossing.'

* * *

**Series Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.) 

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until _Avallon_ goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	3. Tally: Glorfindel, Elrond

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Tally  
.**

**Summary****  
**_During a closeted meeting, Elrond discusses a fellowship candidate with Glorfindel.  
.  
._

'Nay,' said Glorfindel, leaning over the table. 'An ill-choice. Over-proud and unaware of peril. The ring seems as a trifle, he knows not Power.'

'Well do I know it.' Elrond stood up, 'And yet, he has a part to play.'

Shaking his head, Glorfindel said, 'More a danger than aid.' He stared to a faraway place and a dark memory. 'Send me.'

Elrond smiled, 'It is not for you to go through Fire again.'

Glorfindel paced. 'Yet, will you not send at least one Elf, that Men know they stand not alone?'

'Perhaps the tale may yet make itself up.'

* * *

**Series Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.) 

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until _Avallon _goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	4. Discord: the Dwarves

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Discord  
.**

**Summary****  
**_After the Council, the Dwarves convene for a meeting.  
.  
._

'But the Three, they have kept safe!' Red-faced, he sat down heavily, then stood up again. 'In secret!'

The clamour rose anew. 'Deceitful Elves!'

'Quiet!' Glóin stood up. 'Quiet!

The murmurings died.

'The Three's safekeeping is the least of our concerns. I would send away to warn Dain,' he spread his hands around the room full of Dwarves, 'but there is none I dare spare----'

Another shouted: 'If we leave, we shall all leave together -- there is none in this place I would trust even with coal dust!'

Gimli pounded the table. 'Nor I!' Again, the angry din surged.

_--- _

_'…The Seven are lost to us…' _

_'Alas, alas,' cried Glóin. '…What of the Three Rings of the Elves?…'_

_'Did you not hear me, Glóin?' said Elrond. '… But of them it is not permitted to speak…' _

* * *

**Series Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.) 

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until **Avallon** goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	5. Recruit: Sam, Bill

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Recruit  
**

**Summary****  
**_Sam goes about one of the journey's most important logistics.  
.  
._

'And this is Brego,' said the stable-master.

'Hullo, Brego.' Sam turned. 'Begging your pardon, but he's too fine for bearing burdens, if you get my meaning.'

'So you've said of every horse.'

Sam turned red. Quickly, he ran to the last stall lest he lost his courage again. 'How about Bill?' He put out a hand to indicate the match in their heights. 'I can handle him. And he told me ----'

'He did?' Shyly Sam nodded. He smiled, 'Well, then. So be it!'

Bill neighed, nuzzling Sam. 'Aye,' said Sam, grateful and yet less sure than the pony.

---

_… It was Sam who had insisted on choosing him, declaring that Bill (as he called him) would pine, if he did not come._

* * *

**Series Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.) 

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until **Avallon** goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	6. Report: Elrond, the Twins

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer  
_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Report  
.**

**Summary****  
**_Elladan and Elrohir return from their errand._

'How fare the Lord and Lady?'

'They are well,' Elladan placed a letter into his father's hand.

Only a faint rustle filled the air while Elrond read it. Then he looked up.

By the window, Elrohir seemed in a pensive mood, studying the swaying birches beyond. At his side, Elladan watched his father.

Elrond frowned, reading the words again. 'Grave news indeed.'

'It is beginning, Father' said Elladan sadly, 'The Mellyrn... '

Elrohir turned, 'And bitterness laces the sweet draught.'

Tenderly, Elrond smiled, 'Perhaps you are tasting the sadness in your minds. But come, there is still much to do.'

_--- _

_The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, were the last to return; they had made a great journey, passing down the Silverlode into a strange country, but of their errand they would not speak to any save Elrond. _

* * *

**About The Series**

**Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.)

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until _Avallon_goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	7. Aflame: Aragorn

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer_  
(closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Aflame  
.**

**Summary****  
**_Aragorn at the re-forging of the Sword that was Broken._

_.  
_

With the shards, the smith strode to the forge, quickly swallowed by fiery red light.

Amid thundering bellows, a measured ring of hammer on blade, and the deep pounding echo on the anvil rose.

Softly he sang:

Fire and water,  
melting and melding:  
Un-sundered shall be the Broken

Searing flame of sunlight,  
Shard of moonbright cold  
rebirthed as the rekindling Hope

Blood-drenched fury binds  
grief unforgotten,  
ravelled in tears of long years past

Awaken! ancient bane  
Glow with life anew  
Burn away bonds of silent lament

Eastward speed this fire,  
Sever nightmare's quest  
_Andúril_, hew the dark again to light!

---

_The Sword of Elendil was forged anew by Elvish smiths…. the light of the sun shone redly in it, and the light of the moon shone cold…. And Aragorn gave it a new name and called it _Andúril_, Flame of the West._

* * *

**Series Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.) 

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until **Avallon** goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


	8. Writ: Elrond, the Twins

**Disclaimer  
**The usual applies.

* * *

**MEETINGS AND COUNSEL: DRABBLING THE AFTERMATH OF THE COUNCIL OF ELROND  
**by _Wayfarer  
_ (closetwayfarer at yahoo dot com)

**Writ  
.**

**Summary**  
_Elrond speaks to his sons before they depart on their errand "into a strange country"._

The letter disappeared into Elrohir's cloak.

'Bring word back before the thaw.'

'Yes, Father.'

'I shall see to it that he tarries not!' Ellandan said.

'You are a fine one for talking!'

'I am not the one with the weakness for niphredil draught.'

Elrohir shook his head. 'It is not I who loses himself among Mallorn branches.'

Elrond held up a hand, and they were still. He gripped his sons' shoulders. 'Stop for no one.' Relenting, he said: 'Do what you will.' They grinned as he continued: 'It is in remembrance that they will live - hold your memories close.'

---

_The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, were the last to return; they had made a great journey, passing down the Silverlode into a strange country, but of their errand they would not speak to any save Elrond._

* * *

**About The Series**

**Summary  
**An occassional series. "The Council of Elrond" is a pivotal chapter in LotR, bringing many many characters together, almost like a ME equivalent of a UN conference. This is a drabble series to fill some of the gaps the good Prof left us to ponder. Chronology random. (Canon-conscientious. Constructive criticism most welcome.)

**Author's Notes  
**_"The Council of Elrond"_ has intrigued me with the gaps it left. But I never had the guts to try filling them, until _Avallon_goaded me into drabbles, which is a heaven-sent on a project of this scale, especially for an amateur with a bad case of chronic verbiage junkism.

As always, my approach is rather stylised - even when I try to avoid stylising! But it has been fun to try to write the different characters. _MaC _is an awesome break from our WIP, "Unwritten Tales: _Into The Dark Again_"... because _Precious, the Old Fogey, _and _the_ _Scruffy One_ can be quite annoying when they put their minds to it.

I hope readers find _MaC_ as fun to read as I felt writing them.

W


End file.
